The eyes of a cat
by AlxManami
Summary: Yay not another oneshot :D.. This one is going to be a chapter-by-chapter fan fiction, based on my fancharacter for Inuyasha, Nekomata!
1. I can help you

"_I can help you.."_

_A human woman, named Hikari, was in the process of childbirth.. Beside her was the father of the child, Neko no Taisho, who was a cat demon. Hikari was extremely ill, and was unable to give birth to the child on her own… But that's when a scheming demon arrived to assist._

_Naraku._

"_I can help you give birth to your child.. But on one condition.. You must give the child to me when she is old enough to be useful to my suspense." His lips turned to an evil grin._

_Neko no Taisho rarely had a choice.. But there was one thing everyone he knew had to know about him.. He rarely stood to his word._

"_Fine.. Just please bring her into this world.." Neko no Taisho lied right through his teeth._

"_As you wish." Naraku held out his hand and an aurora surrounded Hikari. Neko no Taisho watched protectively as a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry was heard._

_Neko no Taisho looked down at his offspring, and looked up to Naraku, but he has already disappeared._

"_It's a beautiful girl.." Hikari, now a mother, whispered, almost in tears._

"… _Nekomata."_

"_Hm?" Hikari looked over to the new father._

"_The child's name.. Her name is Nekomata."_

_. . ._

Oh that was so long ago.. The female half-cat demon slowly opened her eyes as her cat-like ears twitched to the sound of footsteps nearby. Her dark brown hair slightly danced to the nightly breeze, as her sapphire blue eyes quickly glanced over to the nearby sound.

A group of people.

Nekomata closed her eyes once more, she could of cared less… But this wasn't a group of any normal people. No, this group was Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and of course.. Inuyasha.

"Hey.. Who's that?" Kagome noticed the half demon cat in the tree. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"A demon?" Miroku pondered, as the tiny fox demon, Shippo hopped onto his shoulder.

"Seems so." Shippo said as he tilted his head curiously.

"She seems to be in a Miko's kimono, an odd one in fact." Sango mentioned.

Inuyasha growled impatiently at everyone's useless ponders about the female in the tree, so he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Eck..! Feh, just leave it.. It's just some mangy cat.." He snorted, turning the other way.

While in the tree, Nekomata did not take kindly to those words. She quickly pulled her sword out of it's sheath, with a strange ribbon attached at the end of it, and she jumped down and pointed her sword to the back of his head.

"What was that, _dog_?" Nekomata growled, emphasizing at the end of her sentence.

Inuyasha, as defensive as he was, quickly turned around and growled at her.

"What was that? Those were fighting words!" He snapped, showing his claws.

Nekomata paused in her battle position, but then it seemed as her face had just refreshed as she lifted her sword straight into the air and the ribbon wrapped itself around it, and she slid it back in it's sheath.

"What's your deal!? Scared, kitty?" Inuyasha snickered.

Nekomata shot him a death glare.

"I'm not intending on wasting the sharpness of my blade on a pathetic being such as yourself." She muttered. Inuyasha was steaming mad.

"What's your problem!?" Kagome bursted out. Nekomata looked over to her.

"Your partner here need to learn some manners and respect. You expect me to smile at his insults? Stupid girl.." Nekomata sighed. Kagome now was also mad.

"Now now.. Let's calm down." Miroku said as he walked over by Nekomata, and took her by the hand.

"Now please.. Bear my child?"

"Excuse me--" Nekomata was interrupted by Miroku's hand on her behind, groping her tail.

"Ooh… A tail--ACK!" Miroku was just clawed in the face by Nekomata.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TRY A MOVE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Nekomata had an expression like she wanted to kill him.

Maybe she really did. Sango also punched him over the head.

"I feel no pity for you.. Lecherous monk." She muttered.

"Wait.. She does have a tail.." Kagome just noticed.

"I'm a half cat demon, that's what you should be expecting." Nekomata spat.

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"Well now do we have a kow-een-key-dink. Inuyasha's a half dog demon.. No wonder you two don't get along." Kagome said, smiling slightly.

Nekomata's anger seemed as it went away, and looked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then looked away.

"A half breed.. Like me… Rrgh.. Well, just keep you and your cat nose our of our business! Come on, everyone, let's go. We don't need to waste any time with her." Inuyasha muttered, turning the other way.

"Are you alone or are you waiting for someone?" Kagome completely ignored Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell over.

"… I've always been alone." Nekomata turned her head the other way.

"Whoopee, she's a loner! Oh well!" Inuyasha growled, once again being impatient.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha went boom.

"Remarkable!" Nekomata smiled at the magic that she saw before her.

"Ghh.. Can you have babies?" Miroku started to ask, still with a bump over his head.

"Don't make me kill you." Nekomata warned.

"A random thought.. Why don't you join us? You won't have to be alone all the time!" Kagome asked. Nekomata's ear twitched, as she shook her head.

"I can't.. I have to avenge my mother and father.. A man named Naraku murdered them." Nekomata said quietly.

Everyone paused.

"Heh.. Join the club." Kagome sighed nervously.

"You mean.. You are ALL after Naraku!?" Nekomata asked, her jaw slightly dropping.

They all nodded.

"He pretty much got me pinned to a tree and killed someone dear to me." Inuyasha said.

"He cursed my great grandfather with a hole in my hand that will swallow me up if I don't have any children--OWWW!" Miroku was interrupted by Sango smacking him over the head once more.

"He is using my brother and turning him against us." Sango added.

"Erm.. I'm just tagging along because I have nowhere else to go." Shippo crawled on Inuyasha's head.

Of course, Inuyasha threw him to the ground.

"And me.. I'm kind of like a 'sacred jewel shard tracker'.." Kagome laughed nervously.

"The Shikon Jewel of Four Souls?" Nekomata asked. Kagome nodded.

Nekomata wanted the power of that jewel to become a human..

"So please.. Join us! The more the merrier! " Kagome insisted.

Nekomata took a moment to think, then motioned her head toward Inuyasha.

"I don't think he won't exactly appreciate it." She said quietly.

"Got that right, otherwise we'll have the stench of cat everywhere we go.. Adding on we might step on one of those nasty hairballs." Inuyasha muttered.

Nekomata took that as an offense, and felt a slight pain in her chest.

"I don't do hairballs…" She said quietly.

"Inuyasha come on! She's most like you out of all of us! All except the cat and dog part!" Kagome said.

"But cats and dogs don't get along well.." Sango mentioned.

Nekomata decided to swallow her pride and tried to make at least some peace with the man.

"If this helps any.." Nekomata started as she faced Inuyasha and bowed politely to him.

"My deepest apologies for my actions earlier." Nekomata said, with her head still bent down.

"… Hmph, just stay out of my way." Inuyasha grumpily mumbled as he walked ahead of everyone, and the others soon followed.

Of course Kagome walked beside Nekomata. Nekomata sighed..

"Don't worry, Inuyasha is always rude like that.." Kagome smiled.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled from the front of the group.

Nekomata slightly smiled.. At least now she had more of a lead to Naraku.. And her process to becoming a human.

Her sword after all, was the sword made to destroy Naraku for good.

And now.. Nekomata had partners..

Who would maybe..

_Just _maybe…

Become friends with her.

* * *


	2. What's a half breed?

"_Mother? Father? What's a.. Half-breed?"_

_The young, 3 year old Nekomata looked up innocently at her mother and father. Her mother's face saddened while her father closed his eyes and walked out of the room._

_Hikari bent down to her child and gave her a tight hug. She was lightly crying.._

_Nekomata didn't understand.. None of the human parents would let her play with their children, and all called her the same insult._

"_Stupid half-breed."_

. . .

While laying in a branch in a high tree, Nekomata opened her eyes, and looked up at the sun setting, some light shining down and making her eyes glow.

Everyone else on the other hand, was below her, surrounding a small campfire.

"She still hasn't come down yet.." Sango said, looking up at Nekomata high in the tree.

"Nekomata, why don't you come on down?" Kagome asked. Nekomata didn't respond.

"It's going to be hard to change her habits..." Miroku said, shaking his head.

Everyone then looked over to Inuyasha.

"… What are 'ya lookin' at me for?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Maybe you can convince her to come down. After all, you have more in common with her than anyone else." Miroku said.

"Hmph! I 'aint talkin' to some hairball-coughing, self-licking, mangy cat." Inuyasha spat.

"You don't like it when people insult you, so why do you insult others?" Kagome asked.

"She's a cat, I'm a dog. Two different things." Inuyasha turned his head.

"You both are still half demons.. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the same exact way before you met Kikyo." Kagome snorted.

"EXCUSE ME? What's that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just talk to her, alright?" Miroku said, with annoyance in his tone.

"Fine.." Inuyasha growled, placing his sword on the ground and standing up.

"And ask her to bear my children." Miroku added. Sango growled.

"Yeah sure.. NOT." Inuyasha sighed as he jumped onto the branch Nekomata was on. Nekomata was resting her eyes, and her ear twitched when Inuyasha arrived on her branch.

"Hello Inuyasha." Nekomata started, opening her eyes slowly.

"So.. How come you won't sit with us? Are you afraid of Naraku.. If so, backing out is a good idea then." Inuyasha said.

Nekomata slightly glared at him.

"I'm not afraid.. And if you don't want me around, then just say it. I could find Naraku on my own if I have to." Nekomata muttered, looking up at the sun, just about to hide behind the horizon.

"Who the hell said I didn't want you around? All I said was that if you're not up to it, you'd best back out." Inuyasha said, as Nekomata was silent.

"Hmph.. I bet you couldn't handle what we go through anyways… You wouldn't last one day." Inuyasha muttered, looking the other way.

"You under estimate me because I'm a woman, or part cat?" Nekomata spat.

"Hey, we have two women in our group.. 3, including Kilala." Inuyasha sighed.

"Then what makes me seem so weak to your eyes?" Nekomata bluntly asked.

Inuyasha paused.

"… I never said you were _weak_, I just said you most likely won't be able to handle Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Hmph.. We'll see about that." Nekomata muttered.

Inuyasha sighed.

There was a long awkward silence, until Nekomata looked down.

"Was your childhood the same.." Nekomata asked quietly

He understood her question completely.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Inuyasha also looked down.

"Have you ever came to regret who you were?" Nekomata looked over to him.

"Yeah, that's why I want to become a full demon." Inuyasha said.

"Heh.. I wanted to become a full human.." Nekomata chuckled.

"Why human? You would lose your powers and you would be defenseless.. What if you got attacked?" Inuyasha asked, lifting a brow.

"Then that was how it was meant to happen.. Or maybe I would find a husband to try and protect me.." Nekomata closed her eyes.

"But that is just a fantasy.. What about you then? Other than my father, I've never met a demon who would never give his life for someone, and kill for his own pleasure.. Fighting every possible minute, bloodshed.." Nekomata's eyes glistened as she looked up at the moon again.

"With all the demons nowadays.. I need that power." Inuyasha snorted.

"We are just misunderstood existences.." Nekomata sighed.

She then looked over to Inuyasha and they actually made close eye contact for the first time.

His burning amber eyes and her deep blues.

Inuyasha looked away, slightly blushing

"_What the hell..?_" Inuyasha thought.

"… L-Look, are you comin' down or not?" He stammered.

Nekomata slightly smiled.

"I'll take that bet you started earlier. I'll prove to you I can handle Naraku by destroying him with my blade." Nekomata said as she jumped down from the tree, landing like a cat, on all fours.

"Oh hi Nekomata!" Kagome greeted. Nekomata smiled and nodded as she sat down in front of the fire. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and mouthed the words "thank you"

Suddenly, Nekomata's cat ear and tail disappeared, and her claws shortened to normal nails.

"… What moon is it tonight?" Nekomata froze in shock.

"The new moon." Sango said.

Everyone paused, and looked over to Inuyasha.

His ears were also gone, and his hair went black.

He was human too.

"AW HELL!" He screamed.


	3. It is time

_"It is time."_

_Nekomata was about 7 years old, when Naraku returned to attempt to take her under his wing.. But Neko no Taisho refused to give her up without a fight. Neko no Taisho bent down to his daughter, placing his hands on both her shoulders._

_"Nekomata.. I want you to run, and no matter what you hear, or what you see.. Don't you dare turn back." Her father warned._

_Nekomata didn't understand, but she slowly nodded._

"_What about mother..?" She asked worriedly. _

_The cat demon paused.. Hikari was sleeping in the other room.. And he had to move quickly._

"… _She'll catch up with you.." He said as he brought her into a tight hug. _

_Nekomata, unaware that this was their last peaceful moment together, hugged him back, like any other loving child would.. But she was also expecting her mother and father to be beside her later on. Was she wrong.._

_When Nekomata took off, Neko no Taisho ran to awaken Hikari, and he commanded her to run and catch up with their daughter. She obeyed._

_Nekomata, who was running so very quickly, decided that she went far enough, and hid behind a tree, to wait for her mother and father to catch up._

_Neko no Taisho unsheathed his powerful blade, and battled Naraku.. Unfortunately, he was too strong, and soon enough, Naraku used Neko no Taisho's own blade to stab him through the heart._

_Naraku then moved forward to find Hikari, who he found running as fast as she could. Naraku simply extended one of his tentacles, and stabbed her right through the skull. She put up no fight.. She was killed right then and there._

_And Nekomata was nearby.. Seeing the murder of her mother._

"_You'll come to me now, won't you child.. I'll be waiting." Naraku snickered and maniacally laughed as he soon disappeared… And retreated._

_Nekomata, with tears running to her face, ran to her mother and dropped to her knees in the pool of blood that surrounded her mothers body. She shook her desperately._

"_Mother..? Mother get up..! Please..!" She cried. She then used all of her strength to drag her mother back to where her father last was.. The last bit of hope in her told her that her father was still alive. When she arrived back, her father was trembling on the ground.. He was barely alive._

"_F-Father!" She cried, still dragging her mother's body. Neko no Taisho looked up to see his love, dead.. He knew he would be joining her soon._

"_I-I told you not to come back.." he growled, as blood dripped from his mouth._

"_But father, I had to..!" Nekomata cried._

_Neko no Taisho looked up to see his daughter's tear stained face.. She was.. Frightened._

"_N-Nekomata.. I'm afraid.. You're going to have to go on your own now.." Her father growled in pain._

"_But what do I do..!?" She cried, laying Hikari's body down and hugging him.. _

_And he used the last bit of his strength to pull up his arm around his daughter into one last hug._

"_Father..? Father please don't leave..!" The young half demon cried on her father's body._

. . .

Nekomata woke up from the dreaded "nightmare of the past", beading with sweat and breathing heavily.

Inuyasha was the only one who was awake.

"What's up with you?" He asked, as his black hair slightly swayed in the breeze.

That's right.. They were still human.

"… Nothing." Nekomata turned away.

"You're covered in sweat." He sighed.

"Just a nightmare." Nekomata replied with a short tone.

"About?" He asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Nekomata looked over from the corner of her eye.

"Would you rather have us fighting?" Inuyasha sighed.

"No.." She looked down.

"Ugh, just forget it, jeez." Inuyasha looked the other way.

Another long awkward silence.

"It was a nightmare about my past, alright?" Nekomata turned her head.

"Guessing that you didn't have a good one." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Hm.. Nope." Nekomata folded her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"Well then I won't ask about it. I know I wouldn't want to talk about mine." Inuyasha said.

Nekomata smiled.

"Thank you.." She said, slightly smiling, but also blushing at the same time. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't notice. Nekomata wiped the sweat off her forehead, and sighed.. She started to shiver a bit, and Inuyasha noticed.

His human generosity kicked in.

"… Here." He said as he took off the top of his kimono and placed it around her shoulders, then plopped down next to her.

"… H-Huh..?" Nekomata looked up to him.

"You were shivering. You're cold aren't 'ya?" Inuyasha looked the other way to hide his blush.

Nekomata did the same.

"Yes.. I guess you're right.. Thank you." Nekomata said quietly.

"Feh.. It's no big deal." Inuyasha huffed.

Nekomata leaned back against the tree, and soon enough fell asleep. Inuyasha, however, was still looking up at the twinkling stars in the sky. Nekomata, while in her sleep, leaned over and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"E-Eh..?" Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed she was just asleep.

Just a coincidence.

He sighed and decided to let it slide, just this once…

So he closed his eyes and soon got to sleep as well.

And while sleeping, his head rested on hers.


	4. This is now my story

"_This is now my story."_

_The young Nekomata lived in the forest ever since her mother and father have been murdered. When she was about 15, she was asked to meet Totosai, the sword maker. _

_It seemed that Neko no Taisho asked Totosai to make a sword for Nekomata at an age she could use it.. But it wasn't just any sword, it was a sword made to destroy Naraku once and for all._

_The sword's name was Zatoichi. It was a medium sized blade, with a strange blue ribbon attached to the end. The ribbon could slice through anything, even boulders.. And was used well for long range attacks too. The only thing the ribbon cannot slice is it's wielder, and that wielder was Nekomata. She knew her place, and it was time she destroyed Naraku, and avenged her mother and father so they could live in peace._

. . .

Nekomata woke up the next morning, feeling something behind her wagging. She rubbed her eyes then looked behind her to see that it was her cat-like tail. She was back to being a half demon.

"_Once again my hopes tease me._" She thought to herself. She looked around, and noticed the kimono Inuyasha placed on her shoulder was gone.

Well heck, Inuyasha was gone too. Probably went out to take a walk to find somewhat of a trace for Naraku. Though everyone else was asleep, Nekomata stood up and stretched, looking up. A bird flew by as the sky was a mix of purple and pink. The sun was just beginning to rise. There was only a light windy breeze, making the leaves dance up and down.

It was.. Peaceful.

Nekomata smiled at everyone sleeping, and decided to find a good spot to watch the sunrise.. It was her favorite hobby. She took off into the trees, and as she ran, everything around her was a blur, and the wind flew through her hair and onto her face.. She enjoyed it.

When Nekomata finally found a nice hill with a good view of the sun starting to peek over the sun, Nekomata sat down and hugged her knees.. The only noise was the leaves whistling with the wind, until she heard something else.

Crunch.

Her ear twitched, as she looked about.

Crunch... Crinkle, crunch..

Nekomata stood up and looked behind her, and saw a woman with swaying black hair in a Miko outfit walking from behind the trees. She had a bow and arrow aimed right at her.

"Who are you? I've never seen a face as yours before." The woman said, pulling the arrow farther back on the bow.

Nekomata stayed in her place. Should she of told her who she was? Or is she trying to distract her so she could shoot her down.

"… Nekomata." She said, as she took a step back.

"Hmm.. You remind me of someone I once knew." The woman said, as she lowered her bow. Nekomata however, remained in her battle stance.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A man named Inuyasha." The woman said.

Nekomata paused.. Then gave out a forced chuckle.

"Well I know him."

"What is your connection with him?" The woman asked.

"I'll tell you if you give me your name." Nekomata demanded.

"My name is Kikyo." The woman said, as she placed her arrow back in a holder with other arrows.

"Okay 'Kikyo', the only connection I have with Inuyasha is allies." Nekomata said.

Kikyo paused.

"I see.. You two are bound to be one soon enough." Kikyo said.

"Erm.. Excuse me?" Nekomata had an idea what she meant, but Inuyasha and her weren't even near that type of relationship.

Kikyo did not reply to her question.

"Well then, I shall leave Inuyasha be.. But give him this message.. If he ever needs my assistance, he needs to simply get Kagome to shoot a purified arrow into the sky." She said, as she faded back into the trees, gone without a trace.

"Hey wait..!" Nekomata reached an arm out to her, but she was already gone.

"What did she mean.. Us being one.." She said to herself, then turned back to the sun, that was just rising. As she watched the sun, she kept thinking of Kikyo's words..

"_Well then, I shall leave Inuyasha be._"

"_You two are bound to be one soon enough.._"

Nekomata shook the thoughts out of her mind, and when the sun came up, she sighed.

"The dawn of a new day.." She said to herself.

"Looks like it." A male voice whispered into her ear.

Nekomata jumped and turned around quickly to see Inuyasha behind her.

"How come I didn't hear you!?" She clasped a hand to her heart that was pounding.

"I'm quiet?" Inuyasha shrugged, and stood behind her.

"Jeez you act like you saw a ghost."

"No it's just.. I saw someone who mentioned you earlier.." Nekomata said quietly.

"Hm? Who's that?"

"She told me her name was.. Kikyo.."

"Kikyo… She was here!?" Inuyasha quickly turned towards her.

"Where did she go!?"

"I don't know.. She disappeared--" Nekomata was interrupted by Inuyasha grabbing her by the shoulders.. Rather tightly.

"Which way!?" He demanded. His eyes seemed desperate.

"Into the forest.. But she said she'll leave you be.. And to give you a message." Nekomata said.

"Which was?" He asked as his hands loosened.

"She said that if you ever need her assistance, she wants you to get Kagome to shoot a purified arrow into the sky."

"I see.. Thank you Nekomata." Inuyasha sighed as he pulled her into a hug.. It was short, but it was still a hug.

His expression seemed sad.. His ears were slightly drooped as well. Nekomata gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you going to be alright..?" Nekomata asked quietly.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Inuyasha sighed again.

"Kikyo must of meant a lot to you didn't she.." Nekomata blurted out.

Inuyasha looked back up at her, surprised, but then turned his head.

"I guess so.." He said.

Nekomata nodded, and decided to walk back into the forest to give him some time alone.

"Where are you going?" He asked from behind.

"…" Nekomata turned her head back towards him.

"I was going to let you have some time alone."

"… I said I'm fine, I'm not that bent about it." He said as he walked up to her.

"Come on, let's head back to camp." He said, as he gently took her by the wrist and pulled her forward to walk back with him, and led her back to camp.. Which he let go right before they arrived. Miroku was the only one awake.

"There you two are.. Where have you been?" He asked.

"… Searching for traces of Naraku. No luck." Inuyasha said grumpily as he sat down and leaned on the tree both he and Nekomata slept by the night before.

Nekomata also sat down next to Inuyasha.

"I'm guessing we'll start moving again when Kagome and Sango awaken." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded, with his eyes closed. Nekomata glanced over at him, and then back down into her lap.

Those words from Kikyo still haven't left her head.

"_You two are bound to be one soon enough.._"

Would that really _truly_ happen?

At this angle, it seems Inuyasha only saw her as an acquaintance.

Was Kikyo trying to mess with her thoughts, or was she really that wise?

Nekomata didn't know.. All she knew was that her life, her problems, and her future..

Were all parts of only _her_ story.


	5. Satoshi

"_Satoshi."_

_One night Nekomata trailed down a path in the night time. Down the hill was a lake, that she was looking at while walking. This night was the night of a new moon, so she was human. She clumsily tripped over a rock, and began to fall down the hill, right to the lake!_

_And she couldn't swim._

_Nekomata squinted her eyes shut, preparing to fall into the water, but instead she felt herself caught by two comforting arms._

"_Are you alright..?" A boy's voice asked._

_Nekomata slowly opened her eyes, and saw a boy, about her age, looking down at her with a worried expression._

_She blushed, and nodded._

_And that was how she first fell in love._

_Nekomata visited the boy daily, hiding her tail under her miko, and wearing a bandanna to hide her cat-like ears._

_One day, the boy asked her name._

"_Only if you tell me yours." Nekomata turned her head._

"_Satoshi." The boy said._

"_And yours?" He asked._

_Nekomata couldn't say her real name, so she thought of the next best womanly name._

"_Hikari."_

_After her mother._

_One night, Satoshi asked if she wanted to go on a nightly stroll with him, and how could she say no?_

_This night though, Nekomata stupidly wore a hat instead of the bandanna, and it was a breezy night._

_Satoshi and Nekomata were about to kiss, but right on cue…_

_The wind blew the hat off, and her cat ears were revealed._

"… _What the--.." Satoshi quickly got up and took a few steps back._

_Nekomata covered her ears and also stood up._

"_I-I can explain.."_

"_You lied to me.. You were a monster all along!" He cried._

"_No Satoshi!" Nekomata held her arm out, but he took off running._

_Nekomata of course, ran after him._

"_Wait!"_

_Suddenly, dirt was thrown in her eyes. Nekomata stopped where she was and fell to her knees, desperately trying to rub the dirt out of them._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"_

_And ever since that night, Nekomata never visited the village again, and hated every other living being, until she met Inuyasha and the others anyway._

. . .

Nekomata, still in her trance, was walking with the others down a long and endless path. She was looking down at her feet

"What's wrong with her?"

"She doesn't look too well.."

She didn't know who said it, but Nekomata heard those words, which quickly made her head lift up.

"Are you okay, Nekomata?" Kagome asked, who was right in front of her.

She nodded.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry." She said.

"Well then c'mon, let's go." Inuyasha huffed. He was the one leading everyone.

"Let us know if you feel weird, okay?" Kagome asked, as they all continued waling again.

About 5 minutes later Nekomata did feel odd.. Her legs felt wobbly, and her entire world was spinning..

"Uggh…"

The last thing she remembered seeing was Inuyasha's silver hair falling out of her sight, until everything turned black.

"_Nekomata..!" _Inuyasha's voice yelled.

. . .

When Nekomata woke up, she felt something warm on her.. She looked down and saw a red kimono on her. Inuyasha's.

She looked to her side and not to her surprise, Inuyasha was sitting right beside her.

"You're awake." He said, seeming relieved.

Nekomata began to sit up, but Inuyasha pushed her back down.

"Rest." He said.

"And drink this.." Kagome kneeled next to Inuyasha, and held a water bottle to Nekomata's lips.. She was basically bottle fed.

"Thank you.." Nekomata said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were feeling weird?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was, but before I even got a chance to, I blacked out.." Nekomata sighed.

"Well.. You just need some rest.." Kagome said, as she smiled, and then got up and walked off.

Nekomata closed her eyes, but then she felt someone moving her. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha lifting her up and leaning her on him.

Nekomata opened her mouth to say something, but she immediately closed it.. She didn't want to make him mad by saying something wrong.

She just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment and warmth while she could.

. . .

When Nekomata woke up, she was not on Inuyasha anymore, and she no longer had his kimono wrapped around her.

It was good while it lasted..

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then looked around to see everyone smiling at her, except Inuyasha anyway.

"Good morning, Nekomata." Kagome greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"You feel better?" He asked.

Wow.. No one has cared for her that much before.

"I feel a lot better, thanks Shippo." She said, smiling and patting his head.

"Good, we'll be back on the road soon." Inuyasha said.

Nekomata smiled slightly, then stood up and stretched.

"Ahh I feel so stiff." She mumbled.

"Well you were resting a long time." Miroku mentioned.

"I think she only passed out from heat exhaustion. We never stopped for water or food." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well next time, try to spit out that you're not feeling good a bit quicker." Inuyasha sighed.

Nekomata's ears slightly drooped.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Nekomata lifted her head, and saw that Inuyasha's head was turned, and she slightly smiled.

Suddenly, there was a stench, and the wind also picked up.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he lifted his nose into the air and sniffed a few times, then quickly stood up.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding!" He growled.

Nekomata also recognized this scent, she even grimaced at it.

"Not him.." Nekomata growled.

Inuyasha looked to her.

"You know him too?"

"How could I not.." Nekomata growled.

She had a few bones to pick with him.

And that's when the whirlwind blew through the bushes and disintegrated, revealing the figure.

That damned wolf demon..

Kouga.


End file.
